Noticing
by under.that.sun
Summary: When Law decided to take a walk he definitely didn't thought that it will end with him getting a boyfriend... LawLu, yaoi, AU, one shot.


**A.N. This is dedicated to Saroth, yes my dear, I wrote this just for you! Well the rest of you can enkoy it too! :P**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot.**

**Disclaimer: *dances along the beat* No, no, nooooo! I do not, do not own~ One Pieceeeeeee…**

_Noticing_

Law's POV

I sipped a little of my coffee without stopping; in winter it cools down quickly... I walked through narrow old town streets passing random lone or group of tourists who were exploring the beauty of the capital. As a resident of it I was used to everything, I turned at even narrower street leading out of the old town and the number of people became drastically smaller. I sipped another sip of my coffee; damn it's so cold, but with this cold it could also snow then...

I noticed a lone person standing in the middle of the street, he was looking at something that was on my left, when I was almost next to him I turned my head at to see at what he was looking. There on a roof of semi-detached, two storey high building, there was a family of ceramic cars, one big which was licking it's paw and three small ones who had their heads turned at their mother. I stopped and started looking at the cats closer, they were really detailed and the more you looked the more details you noticed. "They're pretty."

"Yea..."

I sipped my coffee and turned at the guy who spoke to me, he was wearing red and white stripped winter coat and even in this weather he had a straw hat on his head. His face was a little round, but no too much and he had brown eyes, there was a small scar under his left eye and he had a small smile on his face. "Luffy."

"Trafalgar."

"Tra... Tfar... Traffy?"

I chuckled lightly. "Well you can call me like that... So Luffy-ya, are you a tourist?"

Luffy-ya shook his head. "No, though I did move in recently…"

I looked back at the little cat family. "Is there a lot of these around?"

"Yea, there is several other similar things, you wanna see?"

I shrugged. "If you're willing to show me, I have a day off today."

I looked over the small mice family it was the fourth little family Luffy-ya showed to me. "That's all I've found till now."

"That's quite a lot as a person who lives here for only a week."

He grinned. "I like exploring."

"Well then it's my turn to show something, isn't it? If you're living here for a week you probably don't know about that place, not even people living here all their lives always know about it."

Luffy jumped a little excited. "Alright!"

We walked to a closed gate leading inside what seemed a small yard with a car inside of it. I pushed the gate opened and we walked in, I closed the gate and walked further. There, at a side you couldn't see from outside the yard, was a cafe. It was an old looking building with beautiful cravings and a small outside tables in front of it, strangely several people were sitting at one of those tables and chatting.

We walked in the cafe, it was a big room with comfy atmosphere, there was a counter by the wall, on the wall there hanged a menu. There was a glass counter full of cakes and other sweets. "People who come to this cafe are usually regulars or people who accidentally wandered in. Some like you were showed this place, though with no doubt you would have found it yourself. It sells mostly sweets, but there's also delicious food here, coffee, tea, cocktails, milkshakes, they do all of them and they're good."

Luffy-ya looked around with interest. "This place is so cool!"

He ran to the counter and I followed him, I drank coffee not too long ago, but it would be nice to eat something...

After an hour or so I already knew that he's a student in university and that he moved in with his brothers who already lived here, while going here we passed his house which is not too far from mine. When we walked out it was getting dark even though it was a little after three, we walked out the gate and stopped, I was going to head home and Luffy-ya was going to meet his brothers. Luffy-ya was looking down with something of a sad expression. "I'm sorry, but I can't get my hopes up..."

He gripped the front of my coat tiptoed and crashed our lips together. I was so surprised that I didn't manage to respond before he pulled away, when he did he looked very disappointed. "I'm so-"

I didn't let him finish that sentence and smashed our lips together; I meet a guy which I really consider dating and it happens that he would also do that, no way I'm letting him go... At first moment he didn't respond to my kiss, but I didn't pull away as quick as he did and in a moment his lips started moving among mine. When I released his lips and looked over him I happily took notice that his cheeks were bright red and while looking away he would cast quick glances at me. I took his chin with my fingers and put our foreheads together.

"You know, most of the people don't think of me as a nice person... And I'm a little bit sadistic too, though I can control that side perfectly well. I'm also a little workaholic, also possessive and jealous... You still want to try?"

Luffy-ya looked straight into my eyes and smiled. "Nobody is perfect, and you will see that I also have many flaws, but I still would like to try."

Relief washed over me and I kissed him again. "Should I go with you then? To meet your brothers?"

A laugh that I could only describe as an awkward came out of his mouth. "Well, my brothers also are overprotective, I have no idea how will they react, if suddenly introduced you..."

"Do you want me and your brothers get along as smoothly as possibly?" Luffy-ya nodded. "Then don't you think it will be the best if I meet them now?"

Luffy-ya took my hand. "Well, if you will get scared away that easily, then it probably wasn't mean to be, but I sure hope so you withstand their pressure and threats..."

We started walking. "Do your brothers know about your preferences?"

A laugh escaped Luffy-ya's lips. "All three of us are gay..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your parents?"

He shrugged. "Never said anything about it, though grandpa tried to get 'this ridiculous thing' out of our heads, he also said its Shanks fault... He's our godfather and he's also gay..."

"You have one interesting family."

Luffy-ya stopped and opened the door of some coffee shop. "You will still have to meet my friends!"

I squeezed his hand and got myself ready to meet these overprotective brothers of his; this can't turn out very bad, can it...?

**A.N. Ta da! I know there kind of weren't any hints that Law liked Luffy, but it was just that… well I think Law wouldn't let someone as Luffy go… Hope all of you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
